To Return Again
by Shardstar
Summary: Naruto just died, killed by the Juubi. When he wakes up he expected to see the Shinigami's scowling face, not Shukaku's. After meeting a legend, Naruto and Gaara are given a chance to return again by helping Inuyasha's group, will the two succeed with the their Bijuu partners or will they be dragged down by the treachery of the Shikon no Tama.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! This is Shardstar starting on a new fanfic! This was a quite sudden idea so I may have irregular update schedules. I hope you enjoy this one!

'_thoughts'_

"**Kurama"**

"**Shukaku****"**

* * *

**Prologue**

Naruto blinked, trying to clear the hazy mist of red that had suddenly clouded his vision. He smiled weakly at Sakura and Sasuke who was looking at him in absolute horror. Naruto slowly lowered his eyes to see the giant claw of the juubi that had pierced his stomach. He coughed up blood.

'_Is this it, Kurama?'_

"**Kit…"**

Naruto glanced back up at his two teammates. "Live," he whispered," live on to see the next day. Do not grieve; I will always live on in your hearts."

With that, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yellow Flash and the red hot-blooded habanero, apprentice of the toad sage, holder of the toad contract, the child of the prophecy, jinchuriki no kyuubi no yoko, and Konoha's number one knuckleheaded ninja, died in a battlefield littered with hundreds of bodies but most importantly of Madara, Obito and the Juubi.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, expecting to see the Shinigami himself, only to come face to face with the giant head of a certain one-tailed raccoon. Naruto did the expected thing…

He screamed. A quiet very noticeable cough cut through Naruto's very 'manly' scream. Naruto turned to see all nine bijuu's and their most recent jinchuriki.

Naruto looked to his left and immediately felt tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked at Killer Bee who was sitting on top of the eight-tailed ox. Bee had sacrificed himself to save Naruto from the giant bijudama. Naruto glanced at Shukaku only to meet Gaara's intense jade colored eyes. With a sinking heart, Naruto asked

"Why are you here Gaara?"

Gaara quietly answered "Tsunade was too late to save me from Madara. My death was long overdue." Naruto nodded, accepting the answer. "Is this death?"

"No young one. Not yet."

Naruto turned at the unfamiliar voice to meet the rippled eyes of the rinnegan. "You are?" the man stepped out of the shadows and in to view.

"I am known as the Rikudo sennin, the jinchuriki no juubi." Naruto looked at him with an awestruck expression. The legendary figure continued "Another land is in danger. You, Naruto, have showed you have inherited my will. I decided to send you and Gaara to this land and help these travelers achieve their goal." He said waving his hand to the said travelers. "If you succeed, I will revive you to your world, you will awake at the exact same time as when Naruto died."

"**Wait old man," **Kurama interrupted**, "I wish to go with Naruto. Is it allowed?" **Shukaku let out a growl, **"I will go too, with Gaara."** Rokudo sennin smiled for the first time. "I thought you would never ask." Gaara picked up his ever trusty gourd and Naruto smiled his famous foxy smile" We will succeed, believe it!" the sennin smiled as a huge portal opened, the giant raccoon and fox turned horse sized as the stood with their partners. Naruto clenched his fist and raised it on the air

"This time, it will be different, this time; Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto will take this world by storm! BELIEVE IT!

And with that the portal disappeared with the four. With their disappearance, a figure stepped in to the view. The ancient priestess Modoriko stood looking at where the Blondie and Redhead had disappeared. "Are they really fit for the job?" all eight remaining jinchuriki smiled.

"Both has something to protect, because they need to return to their world, they will succeed, after all, both has the fates of Konoha and Suna on their shoulders."

Modoriko blinked

"I hope you're right"

* * *

Please comment

Shardstar


	2. Chapter 1: Saved by Sand

Hello everyone!

I'm updating quickly this time because I probably won't be able to update in the month of July. However if I can…. I will. I have to thank those who favorite and followed this story. To those who reviewed thank you, it helped me try harder to make this story more entertaining! To eniox27, the story was short because it was only prologue and I was still getting together my story. Naruto and Gaara won't have any pairings because they are going to try to go back to their own world but there will be polls open for the Inuyasha characters and I will have a bit of one-sided love for our two jinchuriki. (kuhahahahahaha) Sorry, had to add the evil laugh… now on with the story! ENJOY!

'Thoughts'

"**Kurama"**

"**Shukaku"**

"_**demon/angry bijuu induced jinchuriki/angry demon lords"**_

"JUTSU/MOVE"

* * *

**Chapter 1: Saved by Sand.**

The moon rose high on the sky. Its light shone to the ground below. Most particularly, the moons light shone upon an ancient tree. On that tree rested a man. He had long silver hair with pointy dog like ear on top. The silver haired man was dressed in blood like red. To most humans, it was just regular clothing. But to demons, it was the legendary robe of the fire rat. Only two were known to have held this clothing, one was the legendary dog general; Inu-taishou. The other was less known but was quickly reaching fame, the half breed Inuyasha. This man was hugging a worn looking sword with a black sheath. This sword was Tessaiga, the sword that could destroy a hundred demons in a single slash. This man, as you can guess, is Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat on the high branch on an ancient oak, leaning against its aged trunk. Although seemingly asleep, he was very much awake. Inuyasha considered himself the alpha of his little traveling pack. Since he was Alpha, it was his duty to protect them. It was full moon, the time of each month where most demons were restless, craving for blood and death. The silvered haired hanyou sighed and gave up trying to relax and opened his eyes. His golden eyes landed on the demon slayer Sango.

The demon slayer had become a great friend and a reliable ally. The demon slayer had had a troubling past that even Inuyasha would wince at. Sango's family had been murdered, no massacred by her beloved little brother Kohaku. Kohaku had been controlled by that bastard Naraku and still did his bidding today, even dead. The Shikon no tama shard kept him alive but enslaved to Naraku. Sango's pet Kirara had also proven to be a great help in carrying both Miroku and Sango.

Miroku…

Inuyasha turned his gaze to the said monk. The perverted monk had somehow always kept spirits high even when tensions rose. The monk himself did not have a great past as his father was killed by being sucked in to the kazaana. The monk too, like his father carried the kazaana in his right hand, restrained only with prayer beads. The kazaana was a curse given by Naraku and would continue to grow bigger until Miroku would meet the same fate as his father.

Inuyasha looked at the next person. Shippo was the weakest and the most useless one out of the group. Shippo's father had been killed by the thunder brothers, who were soon defeated by himself.

Finally Inuyasha looked at the most peacefully sleeping person in the group, Kagome. Kagome had the most normal past and the happiest. Kagome had traveled to the past by the bone eaters well and arrive in to the tree he was sealed in and freed him. There their journeys had become closely entwined together. But whenever he looked at her, he could not get the face of the one that had sealed him in to that tree. Kagome reminded him of Kikyo so much it hurt.

Kikyo…

Inuyasha shook his head. He shouldn't think of her. Inuyasha's peaceful life with Kikyo had been destroyed when Naraku came. The two lovers had been tricked against each other and Inuyasha had felt angry and betrayed that the first person to ever show him love other than his mother had tricked him. He had been despised by humans and demons alike. No one had wanted to play with him and they had always screamed names like demon or human when he was neither one, but both… a hanyou. Inuyasha turned his gaze up to the beautiful round moon… the night that his father had died and he was born had also been a full moon. Inuyasha redirected his thoughts to something more interesting like the bone eaters well….

* * *

**At said bone eaters well…**

"**Ow"**

"Owww"

"**Ugh"**

"Hn"

"OH MY BIJUU'S! DID I JUST HEAR THE UCHIHA GRUNT! NO! GAARA, YOU'RE TURNING INTO AN UCHIHA!"

"**DID SOMEONE SAY UCHIHA?"**

"**WHAT? UCHIHA! WHERE? IS IT MADARA? WASN'T HE DEAD?"**

"**I'LL BIJUUDAMA HIM!"**

**"NO! I'LL CRUSH HIM WITH MY SAND AND BATH IN HIS BLOOD!"**

"**IN THAT FILTHY UCHIHA BLOOD?"**

Gaara, the person who grunted, was getting very annoyed. You'd think ancient being's like the bijuu's would have some common sense but nooo. The said causer of this, Naruto was being no help seeing he too was-

"WHAT MADARA! THAT TEME DIDN'T DIE YET! UGH, I GUESS AN OODAMA RASENGAN WASN'T ENOUGH! I'LL RASENSHURIKEN HIM!

"  
Gaara having enough of the idiots decided to use his sand and throw them into the sky. Sadly he couldn't throw them forward as they were incased with stones all around them. A bit above was a boxlike formation in shape of a box made of wood. Gaara guessed he (as the other three was in the air screaming somewhere above him) was in a well and had his sand carry him above. Gaara came out just in time to see the hilarious view of two legendary demons and a hero (in his view an idiot) land face first onto the ground. 'idiots' Gaara smiled slightly and nodded with a very content expression before looking around. This place he decided was not anywhere in the elemental nations.

"We're here"

* * *

"Hurry up!"

A certain hanyou was slave driving his human companions. Inuyasha had felt enormous power nearby. By enormous he meant more than Sesshomaru, Naraku and his slaves, himself, Sounga, Tessaiga, Tensaiga, Tokijin, his father together times 5. And he didn't know about his companions but that meant get the hell out of there or your roasted meat. But other than that there was something off…. the power had felt dangerous, different and… ancient added together with malicious energy that felt like demons, like when he was in the presence of a Daiyoukai. But the thing was that energy was as if all demons to ever exist got together in one place and released their energy. Right now, Inuyasha was doing something he has never done. He was praying. He was praying to whoever out there that that wasn't anything related to Naraku.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

The lord of the western lands paused and waited for his… pack to catch up. Sesshomaru, for the first time in his life, was scared. Not that he would ever admit it. Seeing that Jaken wasn't fazed at all, he had to guess that only great yokai like he could sense such power. Sesshomaru growled. If the hanyou Naraku was responsible for this… he would rip him into shreds. But for now, Sesshomaru turned toward the direction of his foolish little half-brother. Naraku, from the smell, was heading in their direction.

"Rin, watch over Jaken, this Sesshomaru will be back, so stay put."

With that, the great Daiyoukai headed quickly towards Naraku's direction. 'You better have some answers Naraku.'

* * *

"KAZE NO KIZU"

The great wind scar slashed through the torrent of yokai. However, it did no damage more demons took their place. Naraku stood in his protective little barrier with Kanna and Kagura. Naraku, in spite of being in the winning side frowned. This little band of nuisances didn't seem any related to that surge of power he felt, so much greater than the Shikon no tama.

"SORYUHA"

A dragon made completely out of electricity slammed through the mass of the lesser yokai. Naraku turned to the direction of the attack with a frown. 'Sesshomaru has joined the battle. This isn't going well. From the looks of it, Sesshomaru also came to know about that power surge.' Naraku nodded to Kanna, "release Inuyasha's Kongosoha."

From Kanna's mirror came Inuyasha's strongest move so far, Kongosoha. Shards of diamond fired at the group busy fighting yokai.

Naraku smiled 'victory is mine.'

Before the attack reached them, a huge wall of sand rose to stop the shards. Naraku laughed, Inuyasha's Kongosoha could penetrate even his barrier, that wall could not stop it. To his surprise, the Kongosoha BROKE no SHATTERED on impact.

As the sand receded, he saw four figures. One had dark red hair. On his forehead was a kanji for affection. He had jade colored eyes with dark rings around his eyes. He was dressed differently and had a giant gourd strapped to his back. Next to him stood a horse sized raccoon with golden eyes. Next to the red haired one stood a guy dressed in… ORANGE! He had blond hair and blue eyes with whisker like marks on each cheek. He had a weird metal plate over his forehead with a marking that resembled a leaf. He was in the classical nice guy pose. Next to the Blondie, stood a reddish, orange nine tailed fox with glowing red eyes.

A loud clear voice rang out to the now silent battlefield.

"The hero always arrives late!"

* * *

The forbidden cliffhanger no jutsu!

Now here is the poll for the pairings:

Inuyasha x Sango Kagome x Sesshomaru

Inuyasha x Kikyo kagome x koga

Inuyasha x Kagome Kagome x Inuyasha

Inuyasha x OC Kagome x OC

**One-sided love for Naruto or Gaara:**

Kagome

Kikyo

Kagura

Abi

Ayame

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review!

Shardstar


	3. Chapter 2: Comparisons of the past

Hello everyone! I'm finally updating! I'm typing this on my phone so there might be mistakes from time to time so please bear with me! By the way, when I'm referring to words like everyone, it doesn't include the Naruto's group and usually only Inuyasha's group. Anyhow enjoy chapter 2!

**"Kurama"**

**"Shukaku"**

**_'Thoughts'_**

**_"Angry demons/jinchuriki." (may all be capitalized depending on situations.)_**

**"MOVE/JUTSU"**

Chapter 2: comparisons of the past.

Deathly silence settled upon the now frozen battlefield. Shocked faces greeted the four travelers who in turn were actually bickering among themselves.

The redhead snorted," you didn't do anything Uzumaki." The sandy raccoon purred," **yeah Kurama. your partner did nothing except say that pickup line."**

The blonde was scowling, "your just jealous that my pickup line is awesome!" The red fox sneered**," shut up you ero-tanuki, you did nothing throughout the whole war! I was the star of the war and I defeated the Juubi, a feat you can only dream of!"** Now the raccoon was scowling**, "why you-" **

"Hey!"

The chakra users turned to see a certain silver haired hanyou that was growling,

"Who are you guys?"

Naruto glanced at Gaara who sighed. Kurama and Shukaku smiled, fangs and all. All four looked at each other before giving a slight barely noticeable nod before smoke covered them from view. At once, all of demon blood felt a huge power surge.

The smoke cleared to show huge beings only heard in legends. a huge nine tailed fox, in all its tailed glory emerged, nine long tails whipped lazily around, long ears stretching to the sky. White glistening fangs lined its maw and two large blood red ruby eyes looked down at them. On top of its head, stood a tall, orange wearing, Blondie. He had three whiskers like marks on each cheeks.

Next to it stood a huge one tailed raccoon, its huge tail an ark above its head. Black rimmed golden star like shaped eyes. Its short ears were blue like the wind like markings on its body. Sharp sand fangs lined its mouth with bluish colored claws. On top stood a red wearing tall redhead with a distinct marking on his forehead, the kanji for affection. Naruto did the Ero-sennin classic pose while Gaara did... Well he just crossed his arms.

"I am the great Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto! The kickass Partner/ jinchuriki of Kurama the great nine tailed fox. I am the shinobi of Konoha, the great village of the leaf. I am the only toad sage to complete my training. Uchiha's fear me, Hyuuga's respect me and I defeated Gaara at the mere age of twelve!"

Gaara who was listening twitched violently at the last part, before deciding to do the same.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara, the leader of the sand. I only got hurt several times and died twice but was revived both times. I have never slept and was feared at the mere age of twelve. at age 12 I was the second strongest out of my village. I am the partner of Shukaku, the one tailed raccoon and I earned the title of Kazekage at age 15!"

Gaara smirked at Naruto's outraged expression, while others held different thoughts.

Sesshomaru: _'they are strong... maybe stronger than father, while the two demons are quite stronger than him. Could they be the ones he spoke of?'_

Inuyasha:_ 'what the heck...they're connected to that power surge. why are they here? what are their intentions?'_

Sango: _'They're really strong!'_

Miroku:_ 'this might be bad.'_

Kagome: _'they don't feel evil... at least not the Blondie and the redhead. The demons... are way stronger than Sesshomaru. Even Kikyo can't fight them.'_

Kirara: _'meow, they feel like family.'_

Shippo:_ 'wow, a fox demon! It's so strong though.'_

Naraku: _'are they after the Shikon no tama? If they are... it will become troublesome.'_

Kagura: _'the redhead looks hot... what am i thinking. Sesshomaru looks cooler...'_

Kanna: _'maybe...'_

Naruto sweat dropped at their silence. Gaara just turned to Naraku and sent a wave of sand at him. The barrier protected him, snapping Naraku out of his thoughts. '_damn they're against me.'_

"Oy Gaara, don't steal the spotlight!" Naruto exclaimed.

Gaara just ignored him, controlling the sand to wrap around the unrelenting barrier. Naraku now trapped looked wildly around,'_ I can't escape.'_

Inuyasha's group looked up, awed at the ability of the redhead on top of the raccoon.

The sand clenched at the barrier as Gaara tried to close his fist. Naruto, not to be outdone looked at his partner.

"Oy Kurama, a good old bijudama would do, don't ya think?" the fox just snorted before opening his maw, gathering an insane amount of energy.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the energy ball. _'The feared bijudama that even Sounga's dragon twister pales in comparison. so they are the ones that father spoke of in such respect i have never heard from him.' _to everyone's surprise the fox simply swallowed the black energy ball.

"Wasn't he firing!?" Inuyasha exclaimed, voicing everyone's thoughts. shukaku moved out of Kurama's way before growling"** watch and learn puppy."**

Inuyasha snarled but it turned to a gasp as Kurama opened his mouth, firing huge amount of concentrated chakra at the now sand less barrier. The bijudama in all it black glory struck the now completely useless barrier. as Naraku was torn into pieces and disappearing, Naruto turned to the now awestruck group. He grinned foxily and raised both thumbs.

'how was that!" Kurama snorted, **'you did nothing brat."** Naruto scowled before turning it into a sheepish look. "Anyhow I'm hungry, does anyone have some ramen?"

"Seconds!" Naruto exclaimed joyfully!

"It's your 12th." Gaara calmly corrected as if it was an everyday occurrence, which it was. Kagome was sweat dropping while Inuyasha was growling in fury. No one ate his ramen! Naruto was happily eating his ramen but suddenly whipped his head to the side. "How was the hunt Kurama, Shukaku?" "Kurama acknowledged Naruto's question with a nod. While Shukaku answered, **"fine"** as he dragged a huge deer, and six rabbits. Naruto calmly said in a very conversational tone," you should come out yokai." everyone blinked in surprise while Gaara started on his second bowl. He wasn't Kazekage for nothing; he knew Naruto could fight of any yokai without his help. He had Kurama after all. True to Naruto's words, a beautiful silver haired yokai stepped in to view. it had a crescent moon and to scar like mark in both cheeks.

the great lord of the western lands eyes narrowed as he looked at the unique human sitting in front of him. "tell me human, how you noticed this Sesshomaru's presence?" Naruto appeared suddenly in front of Sesshomaru and grabbed his only hands." how could i not sense a beautiful lady like you. It would be a shame to me and my teachers, who were all perverts. Saru-jiji, Kaka-sensei, and never forget the super pervert Ero-sennin." everyone completely froze. The silence was broken by Rin who beamed at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama is a lady?! Don't worry! Rin thinks that Sesshomaru-sama is a very pretty lady!" Inuyasha couldn't hold it anymore, he laughed and gaffed, tears slipping down his cheeks at the sheer funniness of it all. Sesshomaru then completely snapped. He then transformed to his true form a giant white dog.

"**DIE YOU INSOLENT HUMAN FOOL!"**

Kurama sighed as he transformed to a same sized fox. He easily pinned the younger yokai down.

**"Settle down pup. I can't have you killing my partner no matter how annoying and insolent he is. Actually it's quite endearing in its own weird way"** "idiot, he's male." Gaara stated to Naruto as he looked up at the one-sided battle. Naruto scrutinized Sesshomaru for a moment before replying in a very calm sage like voice as his stroke his chin." you're completely right Gaara. I knew ero-sennin thought me something wrong at the arts of women." everyone face planted at Naruto's logic. "Don't blame someone else!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha calmed down although the former was giving Naruto the infamous death glare that was very and completely useless as Naruto was immune from them after receiving Gaara's bloodthirsty glare, Madara's angry glare, Kurama's furious glare, Sasuke's avenger glare and worse of all... (Shudder) Orochimaru"s pedophilias glare.

The two shinobi calmly stared at the groups as they stated" we are here to help you defeat Naraku." the reactions were instantaneous. "We don't need your help!" Inuyasha howled indignantly. Shukaku let out a loud bloodthirsty growl as Kurama unsheathed his claws, Naruto fingered a kunai and Gaara's gourd made a 'pop' sound as the cork went flying into the air and held by sand. Each expression looked particularly murderous. **"it's not like we have a choice. we have our own lands we love and cherish, our own enemy's to defeat. People and villages to fight, kill, and protect... our own world to return to. You know nothing about our lands. Golden sands of Suna, leafy trees of Konoha, thick mists of Kiri, stormy skies of Kumo and high mountains of Iwa. Be grateful of our power and strength. Our knowledge that will serve you. Before you speak again, you insolent mutt that feeds of his father's power, think of why we're here and what we had to abandon. Unlike most of you we have homes to return to. and we plan to do that even if by destroying this world. You think that this world is brutal? face ours."** Naruto looked at them with a serious expression for the first time. "share some of your history and we'll share ours." Inuyasha blinked before saying in an apologetic tone," since i started this... I'll go first.

**Inuyasha story:**

"I was born in a castle where my mom Izayoi lived. She fell in love with a demon. A powerful yokai, known as Inu no Taisho. While they fell in love, a man named Takemaru was already in love with her. He became enraged when my mother sired a baby of a yokai. From the moment I was born, the man killed her. Just after she was killed, the castle was attacked. A silver haired yokai wielding a huge fanglike blade slashed through the castle defenses. His long hair whipping, he slashed the blade down killing hundreds. He only had one objective, to take his human lover away. Takemaru faced him. "You're too late yokai, she's dead." with a sword, Takemaru attacked him. The yokai just went past him, cutting of his arm as he went. Takemaru shouted an order to his men. "Burn the castle with the yokai in it." the yokai slammed through the walls, his eyes instantly landing to the dead human. He sheathed his giant sword and took out another instead. With one swipe, he restored her. She opened her eyes and smiled faintly at him inside the burning castle. He covered her with a red robe. The yokai quietly said to the women holding an infant child, "Inuyasha. His name is Inuyasha. Now go!" the woman dashed off. That day, the great legendary dog demon, Inu-taishou died. He left me this robe and this sword. It's all I have left of him." Naruto snorted," who in this time or day wears red?" Gaara sent a wave of sand at him, in which Naruto barely dodged.(1) Inuyasha snorted, "you're not any better, you where orange!" Naruto snarled, "Hey! What's wrong with orange! It's my favorite color! Don't diss the orange!" Inuyasha coughed. "anyway I'm not done because someone decided to interrupt." everyone leveled a glare at Naruto who waved a hand at him," oh yeah, please continue." Inuyasha snorted before continuing,"i, as a half-breed was shunned by humans and yokai alike. No one wanted to play with me and everyone looked at me with hate filled glares. my only comfort was my mother. However that did not last long either. She also died. However i grew. in my wanderings i heard about a jewel that could grant any wish. I wanted to be full yokai, so I searched for it. i found it in hands of a powerful priestess named Kikyo. Soon we fell in love and my desire turned from being demon to human, and from there i was happy again. But my happiness was very short lived. a half-demon named Naraku, tricked us against each other. We attacked each other, feeling betrayed. Kikyo sealed me into an ancient oak. There I slept on for about fifty years before I opened my eyes to a girl that looked like Kikyo, and a centipede. There my journeys started in revenge, to defeat Naraku and take the Shikon no tama from his grasps."

**Story end.**

Gaara tipped his head to the side. his jade eyes boring intensely at Inuyasha. "do you still wish to use the power of the jewel after all the sadness it brought?" Inuyasha turned his head to the side."keh. How should I know?" Naruto smiled a bit sadly," your past is quite similar to us." Gaara nodded in conformation. Naruto at that moment looked wiser and older than he really was. In his eyes, sadness, loneliness, fear, hate, pain, and desperation shone. the same look was mirrored in Inuyasha's and Gaara's eyes. Somehow everyone knew Naruto's smile was a mask, Inuyasha's hard attitude was to convince himself of his strength, and Gaara's aloof attitude was to hide his pain. Naruto smiled sadly" my turn."

**Naruto's story:**

Sixteen years ago, at October tenth, red light could be shone in the direction of the land of fire. Suna looked on with fear, Kumo with dread, Iwa with satisfaction, and Kiri with interest. Why? Because from even that far, all could feel the thick bloodlust the red-light produced. Suna, the closest to Konoha, the heart of the attack, felt its strength and bloodlust. Kumo knew. They knew what was there, what radiated such power; they feared that they were next. Iwa guessed. They smiled with pity and grim satisfaction of its village bane feeling such wrath. Kiri was weak. The bloodline purge that the fourth Mizukage started continued, but this power made them pause from the war and watch the faint horizon. it gave them rest, it gave them fear, it gave them motivations. eight of the trillions living in that place knew and they recognized their brother, the greatest has shown itself.

in Konoha, they were living a living nightmare. Shinobi's from Genin to ANBU fired their strongest jutsu, one after another. From katon to doton, suiton to futon, raiton to chakra attacks. Waves of shinobi attacked. Who was their opponent? How many? Let me tell ya…One. A huge legendary beast struck, shaking off the strongest jutsu's like flies. One flick of its tails flattened mountains, another raised tsunamis. its paws swiped at the shinobi's who were trying in vain to stop the beast. What was the beast? The great kyuubi no yoko (nine-tailed demon fox). Each swipe killed dozens; its chakra filled the air with malicious intent. Civilians died just breathing in the aura and the killer intent of the blood crazed fox. So many died… The beast had only one absolute goal, Konoha. However just before reaching the village, something stood in its way. a huge red toad with a equally huge knife faced the great bijuu. On top of its head, stood Konoha's Hokage. Hokage is the title given to the strongest and the most respected person in the village. The Hokage is the leader, someone who should not hesitate to give his life for the village. The toad fought with the giant fox. Even though powerful, it was no match for the strongest bijuu. The fourth Hokage, known to all as the yellow flash teleported the toad, fox and himself with the bundle he was holding. The fourth flipped through signs with a determined look. at the last sign, he summoned what must never have been summoned. Behind the fourth stood the Shinigami in all it terrible glory. as the Kyuubi's eyes widened in fear, thick golden chains burst forth, chaining the great beast to the ground. The end of the chain was a beautiful crimsoned hair woman. The man ran up to the women, his wife. On his hand he was holding a bundle. In the bundle was a newborn child, their son. The fourth smiled sadly at his wife before gently putting the baby down on the sealing altar. the kyuubi eyes widened. With all its strength and the movement the chains would allow, the kyuubi tried to plunge it claw onto the baby. His claw met two resistances. His claw had pierced the fourth and his wife, their bodies stopping his claw from approaching the baby. With last words to their son, the Shinigami ate the fourth soul and with its power sealed the kyuubi into the child. The two bodies fell down dead, leaving their child, the container of the kyuubi alone.

Seven years later, a blond haired kid could be seen running from mobs, filled with civilians and shinobi alike, and trying to beat him an inch of his life. it was pretty obvious, the village hated him. They wanted him dead. The child was an orphan. he never knew his parents nor why the people hated him. They called him names like "demon fox, demon brat, dammed fox, and monster. "He did not understand. Although few in number, he grew to have people who he loved. The third Hokage, who treated him like grandson, he had honored the wish of the fourth by treating him like a hero. The village did not obey the fourths dying wish and tried to kill him, stating they were " finishing what the fourth started." he also had Teuchi and Ayame of the ramen shop. They also honored the fourths wish. Angered by the villager, the boy set a goal, to make everyone respect him, to be Hokage. Soon he gained a new precious person. a Chunin named Iruka. He was an academy teacher that did not sabotage the boys teaching. He became like a brother like figure for the kid. soon news of the Genin exams spread through the school. it required the three academy level ninjutsu henge, kawamari, and bunshin, academic knowledge and taijutsu with weapons. The boy passed the rest except one technique. Unless he passed it, he would fail. The bunshin required too little chakra while the boy had too many and too little control to make it. So he failed. Disheartened and disappointed the boy sadly watched those who passed and those with their family members. Then a silver haired teacher approached him. His name was Mizuki. He told the boy that he would pass if he got a scroll from the Hokage. Eager to pass the boy managed to get the scroll and learn a technique from it. Ironically it was the Kage bunshin no jutsu. The Kage bunshin was a forbidden jutsu as they split the user's chakra into half. But it was no trouble for the boy as he had huge amount of chakra. Within half a day, he learned a forbidden b rank kinjutsu and a forbidden a ranked kinjutsu.. But suddenly Iruka came, scolding him and telling him he was tricked. True to Iruka's words Mizuki came and told the truth about the Yondaime and the kyuubi. He claimed the boy to be the kyuubi in rebirth. The boy froze, as if realizing it truth. Yet a voice rose above his thoughts. "Yes, the kyuubi would do all those horrible stuff, you're completely right. However, Naruto is not the kyuubi, he is my favorite student who never gives up." from those words a hero rose, from those words the boys resolved hardened. The boy made quick work of Mizuki and earned the forehead protector that marked him ninja of the hidden lives. There at that moment, a hero and legend was born. The fourths legacy rose to become respected and loved. The Uzumaki Naruto ninja chronicles had begun!

**Naruto story over.**

Silence greeted his words while Kurama looked away and shuffled his paws. the whole groups seemed sad while Sesshomaru seemed very disgusted. "Humans are such disgusting and ignorant creatures to mistake a human for a demon strong enough to destroy their village." Gaara blinked. "My turn"

**Gaara's story:**

I was the third and the youngest son of the fourth Kazekage, leader of the sand. Suna was weak. They needed power. The fourth ordered Shukaku, the one tailed raccoon sealed inside me. However because of the sealing, my mother died. My maternal uncle took care of me while my father taught me ninjutsu so i could fulfill my job as the ultimate weapon. Because of the power of Shukaku, the villagers and shinobi alike feared and hated me. They saw me as the monster. Still I had Yashamaru, my uncle. The fourth however deemed me a failure and ordered Yashamaru to kill me. Yashamaru tried but failed. When asked, Yashamaru lied and told that he had willingly accepted the order to kill me. There I fell in to Shukaku's control and endless bloodlust. i only fought to see the blood rain from the sand and for myself. However one day, the Kazekage ordered a mission to me and my siblings. Especially to me. Set Shukaku lose in the middle of the village, destroy it. so I participated in the exams where I met a blond haired boy. He ... was like me but he had friends. When it was time, he and I fought. He fought to protect and me for myself. In fit of anger I released Shukaku against the boy. The boy in turn retaliated and summoned a giant toad. To this toad, it was ironic as it was facing a bijuu again after the hidden leaf with the same blond haired blue eyed human.(2) needless to say, the boy won and changed my thoughts. the boy became my first friend and i too set a goal to protect my precious people, by becoming Kazekage."

**Story end.**

The expressions seemed much brighter at both happy endings. Naruto looked at Kagome who just said shortly, "I fell down a well, got chased around by a centipede and unsealed Inuyasha. Now I have to find all the jewels and defeat Naraku." Naruto nodded and looked at Miroku.

**Miroku's story:**

My father had the kazaana like me. when demons attacked, he died using it. it sucked him in. Naraku gave me one too. so in order to not face the same fate, i have to kill him.

**Miroku story end.**

Shippo blinked "so short." Shukaku turned to the fox kit"** your turn."** Shippo blinked before saying" I wanted revenge on the thunder brothers after they killed my dad. But its fine now as Inuyasha beated them." "Then," Gaara turned to Sango who flinched

**Sango's story**

I lived in the clan of demon slayers with my father and Kohaku, my brother. we had a peaceful life there without including demons here and there. However, Naraku controlled Kohaku to murder no massacre my family. no one survived except me and Kirara, but just barely. Even now he obeys Naraku, even dead.

**story over**

Naruto smiled sadly."i had a friend who had a past like you. His name was Sasuke. His whole clan was wiped out in one day by his beloved older brother. He became obsessed with revenge. He even left the village to a pedophile named Orochimaru". Mind you, he reminds me a lot about Naraku."

Kurama just blinked, **"on the contrary, he reminds me of that Akatsuki guy... the supposedly immortal one. Hidan was it? Anyhow," he pause and turned to Inuyasha," where can we get a black smith to forge weapons for us?"** Inuyasha blinked, "Totosai." Kurama nodded before turning to where Sesshomaru had already left."** such an unfriendly fellow, that one."** Naruto grumbled, "talk about yourself, you overgrown fur ball." Kurama laughed before turning his gaze to the horizons. "To Totosai it is."

(1)I'm not sure if you guys realize this but Gaara wears red and has red hair so he became offended by Naruto's comment.

(2) I'm not saying that Naruto and the Yondaime is the same person, just saying how they have the same looks, facing an impossible opponent with the same giant red toad.

anyhow, hope you enjoyed this loooooog chapter. i tried a different start on Naruto's past. Hope you liked it. The polls are still going on and the results will be posted next chapter. For the polls, it on the end of chapter 1.

Please comment!

Shardstar


	4. Totosai and the three pronged kunai

Hello dear readers. Sorry for the late update. Chapter 3 coming right up! Enjoy!

"Talk"

"**Kurama"**

"**Shukaku"**

'Thought'

"MOVE/JUTSU"

**Chapter 3: Totosai and the three pronged kunai**

The sun rose the next day, waking the slumbering group. The team slowly got up, packed and started down the road. "Can you guys travel on trees?" Inuyasha asked haughtily. Naruto snorted," don't get mighty on us mutt, traveling on trees are academy level skill. Anyone worth calling ninja can do it." Gaara stepped forward, a challenging glint in his gaze," The question is can YOU walk on walls or water?" the groups eyes widened," That's…. amazing."

Kurama growled, **"Enough bickering.** **We must travel swiftly. If I heard correctly, the blacksmith Totosai lives on a mountain. It's better to travel by summons." **Miroku blinked," summons?" Naruto tipped his head, "why don't we ride you or Shukaku?" Kurama growled,"** Shukaku and I will only lend our strength and head to those who we respect, mainly people like our partners or…. the fourth Hokage."**

Naruto sighed. "Does anyone hate toads or have a grudge against them?" the group shook their in a no. Naruto started to pace around. "I will summon a toad but you must remember to be respectful to it. Do not mess with toads, it not healthy for you, especially these toads. They spit oil, fire or water and wield badass weapons. They will probably win against Sesshomaru in dog form if there are three of them in full power." Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise, to be able to defeat a taiyoukai were amazing. Naruto continued, "The one I'm summoning is one I consider brother. He is the son of the toad boss. He is nicer than his father but make sure not to offend him Kay?"

Naruto especially turned his full blown glare on Inuyasha who nodded," keh, of course."

Gaara slowly moved away from Naruto. He (thankfully) did not have to ride on wet toads but could stay on his nice and dry sands. Shukaku looked at Gaara with understanding. His eyes seemed to say 'we'll ride the sands together'.

Naruto smiled before blurring through the hand seals.

"KUCHIOSE NO JUTSU!" (SUMMONING JUTSU)

Where his palm touched the floor a seal appeared. On that exact area smoke appeared. As the smoke slowly disappeared, the group could see a shape of a huge toad. On his mouth was a stick generating smoke. (Cigarette)

A huge booming voice spoke or was it croaked

"Bro, I knew you weren't dead. I just knew it. Those leafs are such liars! Especially the way that the snake summoner said you were dead. The snake summoner also demanded that he sign our contract and lend our power in helping him become Hokage. Of course we refused. Only you have the rights to pass on our contract."

Naruto flinched. 'Sasuke… did you really care about me?' Naruto looked at Gamakichi with a huge smile. "I'm alive alright my friend. Pass it on to the toads that I am alive and running. The toads will not cease to exist! I will not die until I become Hokage and that is a promise of a life time, dattebayo!"

The now revealed Gamakichi smiled before turning his curious gaze around the land. "Oy bro. where is this place. I don't think this place is the elemental nations?"

Naruto nodded his face serious. "No, this is some weird land I decided to dub the land beyond the well. It's my mission to help this land if I wish to return to my own world." Gamakichi nodded in understanding.

Gaara however stepped forward. "What do you mean that Uchiha Sasuke asked for your contract? Wasn't time supposed to stop till we get back?"

Shukaku shook his head sadly, **"No pup. If we do not succeed then time will continue onwards as it has been and we will live here till our death… unable to go back… Failure however is not an option. I don't like him… Uchiha Sasuke. I believe if he rules Konoha… I fear what will become of our brother and sisters that are entrapped as the Juubi. Besides, if we succeed, then time will reset. Naruto will not die and Gaara will somehow survive. Kurama and I will be free but will be tied down with you." **

"Tied down?" Gamakichi inquired softly.

"**We probably can't be very far away from each other." **Kurama answered.

Gaara sighed. 'I still will be with that overgrown tanuki till I die… I'm blaming this on you father… when I see you again… there will be hell to pay.'

Naruto clapped his hands together, his face set into a 1000 watt smile. "Yayyyyy! I will be with Kurama till I die!" who in response groaned, muttering to himself, but mostly cursing Uchiha Madara, Obito and Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage. Naruto's expression turned back serious as he gazed back at the toad. "Gamakichi, I need help going to somewhere with these people." He gestured to Inuyasha's group who stood in awe at the giant toad.

The toad looked actually like a toad… not like some disgusting toad yokai they had faced. Gamakichi studied them before nodding. "Bro, you got to remember that I don't know where to go. You need to tell me where to go." Naruto looked back at the group. "Can you guide him there?" Inuyasha nodded. Gamakichi croaked. "Then hop on!"

The group got on the toad, and with some sticking seals, courtesy of Naruto, was able to stay relatively safe throughout the whole trip. Gaara, Shukaku, and surprisingly Kurama floated in Gaara's sand after the giant toad, gazing at the destruction the toad left in its wake. "**Bah, I can make more destruction than that!"** Shukaku complained. **"I mean I'm so much more awesome than that toad and unlike him I love blood of my enemy's."** Kurama snorted while Gaara just ignored the idiotic raccoon. Gaara blinked at the toad that had suddenly stopped. Naruto turned and waved at them. "We're here!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Totosai's Layer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group slowly picked their way over the molten rocks. The heat seemed to affect the humans but not the ninjas. The ninja's didn't think much of it as bijuu chakra was hotter than the lava and they had faced it many times. The group slowly approached the mouth of the looming cave. "So this is his layer?" Naruto asked curiously. Inuyasha nodded, his nose crunched up in distaste at the smell of molten rocks. Kurama let the group to the mouth of the cave in where Totosai was rumored to be in. "**Blacksmith Totosai, It is I the kyuubi no Yoko, the greatest of the nine, and Ichibi no Tanuki, the blood thirstiest of us all. We come with our partners and request your service. Will you heed our call or will you stay hidden in that miserable little corner of yours?"**

True to the words of the nine tailed fox, Totosai came out from the corner of the cave. "Hmmm, I have heard of nine beasts greater than even the dog general himself with all his mighty swords. However I am sure it was just a fiction created to keep all yokai in line." Shukaku stepped forward, a furious glint in his eyes. Gaara flinched as he felt Shukaku's mind connect with him. He hadn't been exposed to Shukaku's mind since the capture by the Akatsuki's. He felt overwhelming bloodlust and anger at the small frail old man with big eyeballs that Shukaku felt. "**Do you DARE TO CALL US FAKE! WE EXIST, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. NOW UNLESS YOU GIVE US THE SERVICE WE REQUIRE-"** insane amount of bloodlust began emitting from both Shukaku and Gaara, who's eyes had turned to the same golden star like pupils of the one tailed bijuu, **"YOU WILL BE CRUSHED BY OUR SAND!"** Both Shukaku and Gaara growled at the cowed blacksmith whose eyes seemed to bulge out more, if that was even possible. Kurama smiled. "**They synchronized Naruto." **Naruto tipped his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" Kurama shifted, "**It's kind of like when we're sealed inside of you, and we could talk with our minds. However, by synchronizing their minds are one. They could convey messages to each other and send mental images. They would know what each other are thinking, their deepest secrets, nothing would be hidden from each other." **Naruto nodded. "Let's synchronize quickly too!" Kurama shook his head. "**To synchronize, we must have the same exact feelings and thoughts. Gaara felt angry probably because he felt that his days of suffering with Shukaku was for nothing and no one would acknowledge that, while Shukaku was angry because no one would have recognized him and his power. Shukaku often feels overlooked because he is the weakest of us all. Both probably wanted to 'crush him with their sand'. **Naruto sighed. "Neh Kurama. Let's feel murderous soon so we could synchronize!" Kurama shook his head with a sigh. His partner sure was interesting.

Totosai nodded quickly at Shukaku and Gaara, apologizing profusely. Kurama just shouldered his way through. **"Enough of your babbling, we wish for you to create a weapon for our partners." **Totosai at once looked interested**. **To create a weapon's out of the fangs of such powerful creatures. He could not wait! Kurama continued, **"Can you mix two of our fangs together to make a powerful weapons?" **Totosai nodded. "Of course I can, now fangs please." Naruto hid behind Gaara," Do we have to? That old man looks like a pedophile." The old man in question screamed out, "Nani!" Gaara calmly took his own tooth out and forcibly pulled out one from Naruto, who whined about it angrily, which was outright ignored by everyone.

Kurama pulled his fang out and handed it to Totosai, giving strict info of putting it with Naruto's not Gaara. Shukaku handed his to Totosai, growling to put it with Gaara's. Totosai nodded. "I'll come looking for you when it's done." Naruto looked at him thoughtfully. He reached into his kunai pouch and took out a three pronged kunai. "Old man, just throw this when you're done and I'll be next to you in a flash." Intrigued, Totosai studied the weapon. "These seals, what are they use for?" Naruto smiled, "to teleport me here if thrown." Totosai nodded. "Now go on, I'll throw it when I'm done." With that, the group left Totosai there and continued on their journey.

Totosai looked at the kunai with interest. 'I've seen this before…' Totosai turned and went inside his cave to the very corner. He gently took out a box and opened it. Inside was the same exact kunai.

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU

A blond man smiled. "Totosai-san. right?"

Totosai nodded. "Yep that's me. Who are you anyway? I've seen silver to black to red hair but never seen a golden haired one like you."

The man smiled a beautiful beaming smile. "I've heard a lot about you in these parts. I'm not from this land; I'm from another place called the elemental nations."

Totosai nodded, slowly digesting the information. "Soooo, why do you need me?"

The man smile turned a bit strained. "Well, I doubt you will believe me."

Totosai cocked his head, scratching his right ear with his pinkie he said, "Try me."

The man sighed, his eyes now serous, completely different from the smiling man from before. "My name is Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. The truth is I'm supposed to be dead."

"…"

"….."

"…."

"I told you."

Totosai shook his head. "Did he revive you?"

Minato shook his head in puzzlement "Who revive what?"

Totosai calmly said, "A long silver haired yokai with golden eyes, a breast plate, a green goblin, a little girl and a two headed dragon?"

Minato shook his head in a helpless gesture, "no, the thing is I was fighting off a giant demon fox. It was destroying my village. To protect my village, I sacrificed myself to the death god and sealed the fox inside my newborn son."

Totosai blinked. "Yet, you're here alive."

"Yep." The supposedly- sacrificed my soul to the death god to seal a demon fox attacking the village in to my newborn son and died- nodded in conformation.

Totosai massaged his head, 'what did he do to deserve this?'

Minato all the sudden smiled. "I also put some of my energy into my son so I can meet him later. I did when he fought against a bad guy. The bad guy turned good with my son's Naruto therapy which he got from his mother and revived people. Next second, I wake to find myself in this world with the Shinigami who says "you're work isn't done. This is a second chance." I of course asked for a hint. He or is it she? Said search for Totosai. "Tell him when receiving a same kunai as mine throw both his and mine." Not sure what that meant though."

Totosai sighed. "Kay. What next?'

Minato smiled warmly and handed over a Hirashin kunai. "Also, Can you make me a weapon?" Totosai brightened considerably 'finally something he could understand!' 'Sure now give me your teeth. Minato gave him a surprised expression but handed him a tooth. Minato nodded before he paused. With a peculiar, expression the golden haired man asked him an equally peculiar question. "can… you… put hair in to that weapon?" Totosai blinked before his eyes softened a bit, not that you could notice, "Of course." The man smiled sadly, his eyes looked so sad. "Thank you." Minato handed the old blacksmith a very Sesshomaru long strand of crimson red hair. Totosai gently grabbed it before nodding to the man's direction. "I'll call you when I get the second kunai."

Minato nodded. "Remember, throw the kunai at the same time when you throw the other one." With that the man disappeared in a yellow flash.

KAIIIIIIII (FLASHBACK END)

Totosai glanced at the katana beside the box. It had been a moon* since then. Totosai picked up the beautifully crafted katana. Its sheath was crimson red like the hair. The tilt was also red. The blade however was a deep golden shade of yellow, like his hair, with tints of red like the red strand of hair. Totosai mused silently. Its chosen name was Kajiarashi, (firestorm) a very fitting name. Totosai glanced up at the moon before starting on his new project. 'The second kunai is here Minato. And I believe… his name is Naruto.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*I thought that maybe since it's in an old era they said moons for a month than words like months. Days will be like sunrise and years seasons. Hope you understand my explanation ^~^

Sorry for a short chapter but school started and I didn't have much time. Next chapter will be more epic and more battle scenes Kay! So stay tuned!

Shardstar


End file.
